Eien no Uta
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Canção da Eternidade... OneShot Chrno x Rosette [By: Anna & Samehader]


**Eien no Uta**  
**(Canção da Eternidade)  
By: Anna Le Neige & Samehader**

Era um dia de folga para a Ordem de Magdala, as irmãs tinham autorização para visitarem suas famílias no dia de ação de graças... todas tinham ido para seus lares, exceto uma! A Irmã Rosette! Ela e seu companheiro demônio, Chrno, estavam indo para aquela mesma caverna, onde se conheceram, junto com Joshua... Mas, no momento apenas vagavam pela região do interior, tentando achar a entrada para o labirinto subterrâneo escondido dentro do mato, pois não o visitavam há anos...

_- Ei... Chrno... Apresse-se!!!_ - dizia uma Rosette empolgada, visitando o lugar onde tinha conhecido o Chrno... Andando depressa, quase correndo, enquanto estava sorridente, como sempre fora.

Chrno correndo atrás tentando acompanhar a irmã...

_- Rosette... cuidado!!! Com essa grama alta não dá para ver onde se pisa... poderemos cair a qualquer momento..._ - o demônio estava quase a alcançando...

Rosette parou e virou-se para Chrno:

_- Chrno você fala demais_! – ela sorriu e o empurrou para ir na sua frente, tentando fazê-lo se apressar mais.

É então que a irmã, pisando em falso em um graveto, tropeçou e caiu por cima de Chrno...

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Por sua vez, Rosette tinha empurrado Chrno numa das entradas subterrâneas que dava no labirinto onde ele fora selado... os dois escorregaram por um tempo, através de plantas rasteiras, até caírem num chão mais arenoso, em um corredor pouco iluminado...

_- Era isso que eu queria evitar!!_ - Chrno dizendo para si mesmo e Rosette.

Ainda não havia se dado conta que caiu por cima dela... até observá-la melhor deitada embaixo de si...

Rosette olhou para Chrno. Era uma posição um tanto delicada a que se encontravam, e isso fez com que a menina corasse levemente. Ele era tão quente... e estavam tão próximos... A irmã nunca havia olhado para Chrno com outros olhos a não ser de companheirismo. Porém, aquela viagem... aquele calor do corpo dele... estavam deixando a sua mente e sentimentos confusos...

_- ... Chrno..._ - disse, por fim, pausadamente e suavemente.

Chrno sentia seu corpo se aquecer, por todo tronco, mas não era uma sensação... como ele estava acostumado em sua vida de demônio... ela olhava para Rosette agora, não mais como uma companheira ou a menina que ele viu pequena... seus olhos, lábios e corpo chamavam por ele...

_- Rosette..._ - dizia pausadamente, afagando o rosto da irmã com as mãos. _- É melhor se levantar, pode ter cobras e escorpiões aqui._

"_Esse modo que ele me acariciou... é tão quente..."_

_- Chrno, como você é pesado!!!_ - disse Rosette fazendo uma careta. _- Como espera que eu me levante com todo esse peso por cima de mim?_

Apesar de ter vivido milhares de anos, Chrno não estava acostumado com uma situação daquelas... e não soube nada melhor para dizer...

_- Go-Gomen..._ - se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Rosette.

Rosette segurou na mão de Chrno e levantou com a ajuda dele, todavia, depois de levantada, a menina, por algum impulso maior que ela, não soltou da mão de Chrno, e nem havia percebido esse fato. Sentia-se tão confortável perto do demônio... sentia-se protegida... E, queria estar para sempre perto do demônio... para sempre...

_- Você é mesmo um bobo!_ - Rosette sorriu.

Chrno também não queria largar a mão de Rosette, pela primeira vez sentia-se aquecido... a mão de Rosette era forte e macia ao mesmo tempo...

_- Ha-Hai._ - Chrno ficava levemente ruborizado com aquele sorriso puro, e apertava a mão dela. _- Mas, a idéia de vir para a cá foi sua... Parece que ainda temos um bom caminho a percorrer aqui dentro..._

_- Está reclamando do quê? _- Rosette solta um risinho irônico e meigo ao mesmo tempo. _- Eu tive uma idéia! Chrno é muito preguiçoso... quero ver como vai se sair!_

A irmã soltou a mão de Chrno e virou-se para ele, com aquele sorriso radiante habitual.

_- Venha me pegar, se puder!_ - a menina lançou um desafio a Chrno, assim falava o seu olhar a ele, e então, começou a correr pelo labirinto, fugindo do demônio em sua brincadeira quase infantil...

O demônio dentro de si sentiu por ter interrompido aquele contato com a Rosette, mas aquele sorriso mesmo a distância o aquecia e consolava...

_- Hei... não conhecemos todo esse labirinto, costuma-se ter armadilhas... é perigoso sair correndo por aqui como uma doida... _- tomado pelo medo, e pela vontade de reaver a irmã para si, Chrno entrou naquele jogo correndo atrás de Rosette, se aproximando a cada curva...

Rosette estava se divertindo com aquela brincadeira, porém estava dividida internamente se queria conseguir fugir de Chrno para, no fim, poder chamá-lo de lerdo ou se queria que ele a pegasse... a tomasse em seus braços... Num abraço quente... apertado... profundo... para sempre... É então que a irmã retoma a realidade meio que forçadamente, saindo de seus devaneios que só a atrasavam em sua brincadeira de criança... Como é que se chamava aquela brincadeira? Era pega-pega... Nunca pensara ser tão divertido brincar com Chrno... fugir de Chrno... Deveria correr mais rápido e rir da lerdeza de seu companheiro ou deveria deixá-lo se aproximar e a pegar? Ainda estava em dúvida...

Chrno acelerava o passo cada vez mais para alcançar Rosette, estava preocupado com ela naquele lugar perigoso, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia feliz ao participar de uma brincadeira assim, a pureza da freira de cabelos loiros muitas vezes lhe passava a idéia de uma menina, estava contente de participar de algo tão humano desde que saiu do Pandemônio... Se quisesse, poderia alcançá-la fácil, mas gastar a vida de Rosette não era algo que passasse na sua mente... Então, os passos dela se cessaram... e Chrno, ainda tentando parar, acabou trombando em Rosette, que quase caiu... Haviam chegado na câmara.

_- Ei, Chrno... tome mais cuidado!_ - reclamou a irmã, segurando-se no demônio para não cair. _- Parece que a nossa brincadeira vai ter que parar._ - ela sorriu, entrando no lugar onde conhecera Chrno... onde o vira pela primeira vez...

O demônio segurou a mão dela, e caminhou alguns passos a frente... passando a mão na entrada de pedra como se ele pudesse alcançar o passado naquele momento...

_- Tantas coisas se passaram..._ - dizia o demônio seriamente, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos.

_- ... Por que está tão sério, Chrno? Foi aqui que nós nos conhecemos... _- Rosette sorriu para o demônio, lembrando-se da primeira vez que o vira... de como ele mudara nesses anos que se passaram, de como eles ficaram próximos... E... de como ela não se veria mais vivendo longe de Chrno...

Chrno virou-se para Rosette, aquele sorriso o arrancava de suas lembranças de dezenas de anos, e o levava para um lugar tranqüilo ao lado dela...

_- Sim... foi aqui a primeira vez que encontrei Rosette-chan e Joshua-kun..._ - disse dando um pequeno sorriso. _- Deseja entrar?_

_- ... Joshua..._ - Rosette foi invadida por lembranças do passado, lembranças de seu querido irmão... Aquela criança tão frágil que fora levada por Aion... E que ela, Rosette Chistopher, não pôde fazer nada para impedir. Era por isso que havia se tornado uma irmã da Ordem de Magdala, para procurar por seu irmãozinho... De quem tanto sentia falta...

_- Chrno... Você acha que um dia eu irei conseguir me reencontrar com o Joshua?_ - a menina também fora invadida por uma melancolia, que a deixava cabisbaixa e sua voz vagarosa e um tanto triste... Embora tivesse jurado para si mesma que não se deixaria ser invadida por lembranças tristes, não conseguira resistir à lembrança de seu querido irmãozinho... Joshua...

_- ... É claro que vamos..._ - Chrno tinha se arrependido de ter dito o nome de Joshua, ele tinha acompanhado toda a trajetória daqueles irmãos, e de certa forma também sentia um pouco de culpa, faria de tudo para trazer o irmãozinho de Rosette de volta.

_- Não foi para isso que serve esse pacto? Então... juntos nós iremos reencontrá-lo._ - disse Chrno segurando o pingente no pescoço da irmã, que controlava a força vital que ela cedia para ele, logo depois subiu a mão levantando levemente o rosto cabisbaixo da irmã.

_- ... Tem razão, Chrno._ - a irmã, então, sorriu singelamente. _- Nós vamos reencontrar Joshua, juntos..._

_- É assim mesmo._ - o demônio abriu um sorriso mais confiante.

_- Agora, vamos entrar ou não? Ou quer ficar só aqui fora? Afinal, a idéia de viajarmos para cá foi sua hein..._ - Chrno queria quebrar aquele clima, afinal estavam de folga, Rosette não poderia estar o tempo todo pensando em seu objetivo.

_- Mas, o que está dizendo, Chrno?_ - disse Rosette se postando na frente dele, pousando seu dedo no nariz do demônio enquanto fazia quase uma careta.

_- É VOCÊ quem está nos atrasando aqui!_ - disse a menina, logo entrando na câmara. _- Ande logo, Chrno! Você é muito lerdo..._

_- E-Eu?_ - disse Chrno meio confuso, embora feliz por ver Rosette voltar ao normal. Logo em seguida entrou na câmara, acompanhando-a.

Aquele lugar ele conhecia muito bem, passara anos de sua existência naquele local, guardando o grande altar mais a frente, onde repousava aquela última Santa que ele tentou proteger. Naquele momento, a lembrança das duas mulheres mais importantes em sua vida se convergiam para um único local, ele não quis avançar muito para o interior do recinto, estava apenas observando Rosette de costas se juntando com suas lembranças.

_- Parece que... não mudou muita coisa aqui, né?_

_- Você... deve estar com fome! _- disse Rosette, virando-se para Chrno e lhe estendendo alguns doces, como daquela vez... _- Tome, pegue!_ - ela sorriu, assim como fez da primeira vez que se encontraram...

_- Ah sim... obrigado._ - disse o demônio pegando um doce. Ele se lembrava exatamente de quando tinha conhecido Rosette.

"_Demônios não precisam comer"_, pensou da mesma forma na última ocasião, enquanto observava o doce...

_- Muito bom!!!_ - disse depois de comer.

_- Sabia que você não iria esquecer de trazer comida numa ocasião dessas._ - o demônio falava um pouco irônico, a sua maneira.

_- Chrno, o que você está querendo dizer!?!?!?_ - a menina estava ficando nervosa, quase atacando o seu companheiro, afinal, ele a estava chamando de gulosa! Ela, Rosette, definitivamente NÃO era gulosa!

_- Eu NÃO sou gulosa!!!_ - disse, por fim, pegando alguns doces e engolindo com voracidade...

_- Eu estou querendo dizer nada._ - disse o demônio meio acuado, com tamanha voracidade que Rosette engolia os doces.

_- Só queria dizer que... você só come em proporção a energia que gasta, uma militia não pode estar fraca. _- disse, tentando se explicar, mas ao mesmo tempo estava se divertindo como sempre ao lado dela, aquela conversa lhe conseguiu fazer esquecer de onde estava...

_- É bom mesmo, Chrno!!!_ - dizia Rosette, ainda com o doce na boca, terminando de engolir. _- Senão, você iria ver do que é feita uma militia!_ - e os olhos dela brilhavam num brilho assassino, enquanto ela ria animadamente, imaginando a cena em que atacaria o demônio.

Chrno pegou mais um doce, e recuou um pouco de Rosette, tinha medo quando ela ficava assim, e ficou até o final assistindo assustado aquele espetáculo de comilança da freira.

_- É por isso que dizem que Deus gosta de fartura..._ - disse apenas para si mesmo, e esperou ela terminar de devorar todos os doces...

_- Então... satisfeita?_ - disse se aproximando novamente de onde ela estava sentada.

_- É... Acabaram!_ - ela apontou para o papel dos doces.

"_Ainda bem que acabaram"_, pensava o demônio, enquanto dobrava o papel que estavam os doces e o guardava...

_- Acabou a visita???_ - perguntava ele para a freira satisfeita a sua frente.

_- Por que a pressa, Chrno?_ - Rosette olhava-o.

Chrno senta-se ao lado de Rosette, aquele lugar lhe trazia muitas lembranças, além daquelas com a freira... Tantos anos se consumindo ali dentro, mesmo parecendo ser algo distante agora, os dias na escuridão o assombravam ao permanecer lá dentro...

_- ... Talvez, eu tenha mais lembranças deste lugar do que você, Rosette..._ - dizia observando qualquer ponto do chão de pedra... e logo em seguida para Rosette.

_- Chrno..._ - Rosette o olhava suavemente, percebendo que ele não se sentia bem nesse lugar. _- Eu... gosto desse lugar porque foi aqui que eu conheci o Chrno._ - ela sorriu, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para o demônio.

_- Mas, já ficamos tempo demais aqui. Vamos indo, Chrno... Que não podemos passar nosso dia de folga em um só lugar!_

Chrno observou por um tempo admirado com a irmã, até aceitar com um sorriso...

_- Tem razão, Rosette. Ainda tem um dia inteiro pela frente..._

Ele se levantou, e segurou a mão da jovem, saindo junto com ela da câmara, para depois caminharem entre os corredores tortuosos daquele labirinto subterrâneo, até encontrarem a saída. Era uma caverna que dava em frente a um lago, um pouco distante de tudo envolto pela floresta típica da região, mas que os dois já conheciam bem; do outro lado, tinha uma estrada de terra que levava até a civilização.

Rosette, ao se aproximarem do lago, começou a rir baixinho para si mesma, o que logo se transformou em uma risada alta que chamou atenção do demônio que a acompanhava. É então que, como um impulso rápido e ágil, a menina empurrou Chrno no lago...

_- Você está desanimado demais, Chrno!_ - disse, olhando para o demônio molhado. _- Quem sabe uma água fria não aumente o seu humor... _- e mostrou a língua para Chrno, sorrindo.

Chrno se levantou da água ensopado, depois tirou o sobretudo vermelho, os sapatos e o laço do cabelo, e jogou na margem do lago...

_- Ahhh... Eu não vou ser o único molhado dessa viagem não! _- ao acabar de dizer isso, jogou água fria na militia, que estava distraída demais rindo dele.

_- Chrno!!!_ - Rosette gritou com o demônio, olhando para ele com seus olhos em chamas. _- Você me molhou! Isso não vai ficar assim!!!_ - e a irmã retirou suas luvas e botas, também o seu véu azul e jogou tudo em cima do gramado, partindo para cima de Chrno com tudo...

Chrno não parava de jogar água na jovem que se aproximava desenfreada para cima dele.

_- Você que começou com isso, Rosette. Não venha reclamar agora._ - o demônio ria enquanto tentava se afastar dela, até a jovem investir num ataque em cima dele às cegas, o jogando dentro da água...

_- Ah é, Chrno?_ - disse a menina, rindo. _- Parece que eu, a linda militia Rosette Christopher, venci como sempre! Mas, não precisa ficar encabulado não, senhor grande demônio... Você está até que melhorando... _- a irmã caçoava de Chrno, gabando-se e gesticulando muito enquanto falava, rindo de seu companheiro, divertindo-se naquela brincadeira.

Chrno tinha aproveitado que a jovem estava concentrada demais comemorando sua vitória para dar uma rasteira nela debaixo da água, fazendo-a cair como um tronco na água...

_- A linda militia Rosette Christopher seria invencível... se aprendesse a comemorar a vitória somente depois de ter certeza da derrota de seu oponente! O grande demônio Chrno!!! _- o demônio também se divertia, ocasiões em que ele agia com tanta naturalidade eram raras de acontecer.

_- Ahhhh, CHRNO!!! Seu trapaceiro!!!_ - disse a menina após a queda, levantando-se e pulando para cima do demônio, fazendo-o cair no gramado com ela por cima, segurando-o pelos pulsos...

_- E então, senhor grande demônio... Quem é o vencedor agora??? _- Rosette possuía um sorriso radiante na face, sorriso de vitória.

A força da jovem era incrível e Chrno não conseguia se levantar. Estava quase admitindo a derrota quando percebeu o corpo molhado da militia em cima do seu, enquanto a jovem acima dele ainda esboçava um sorriso infantil vitorioso...

_- ... Rosette..._ - disse o demônio ruborizado, olhando nos olhos da irmã, agora sem resistir à força dela nos seus pulsos.

_- ... Chrno..._ - a menina o olhou nos olhos também, diminuindo a força que exercia sobre ele e afrouxando suas mãos nos pulsos do demônio... apenas perdendo-se naquele olhar que Chrno lhe lançava, perdendo também o seu sorriso infantil da face... que se tornara levemente corada com aquela situação... Novamente aquele sentimento...

Ainda mais cedo, Chrno tinha se visto na mesma situação, mas não tinha se preparado para se caso esse sentimento lhe invadisse novamente. O demônio libertou uma de suas mãos e acariciou todo braço da irmã, até repousar sua mão sobre o rosto de Rosette... enquanto inclinava seu tronco para cima apoiando-se no outro braço já solto. Em nenhum momento ele conseguiu fugir dos olhos da jovem...

_- ... Chrno..._ -limitou-se a dizer novamente uma Rosette um tanto corada... Também não havia-se preparado para esse sentimento... Ela sempre fora tão alegre e radiante, tão menina, que nunca havia pensado em ficar tão sem ação diante de um sentimento, diante de seu companheiro demônio... Era ele que costumava ficar sem ação perante algumas peraltinagens da garota... Mas, naquele momento, era Rosette quem estava sem agir, apenas olhando para os olhos de Chrno, profundamente...

_- Ehn... Acho que já está na hora da gente ir andando... Sabe como é..._ - e a menina ria, encabulada com aquela situação, levantando-se, como se fosse a fugir de Chrno... fugir daquele sentimento...

Chrno também estava confuso com aquilo tudo, ainda não sabia como ele tinha feito tudo aquilo, mas daquela vez tinha curiosidade de ir até o fim, até onde aquele estranho sentimento iria levá-lo... Como um reflexo, a mão que estava no rosto da menina deslizou pelo braço dela novamente, segurando-a levemente pelo pulso, mas o suficiente para não deixá-la se levantar sozinha...

_- Ainda é cedo..._ - dizia o demônio suavemente.

Ele, então, levantou-se lentamente junto com ela, olhando o rosto ruborizado da jovem, e tocou levemente os lábios ainda molhados de Rosette com os seus...

Rosette sentiu as batidas fortes de seu coração... que se aceleraram ao toque do demônio... Aquele beijo suave... Tão quente, apesar de molhado... Que lhe passava uma sensação de paz, de calor... Sentia-se tão confortável com Chrno naquele momento... sentia-se tão querida... Lentamente, a jovem fora levando suas mãos para o corpo de Chrno, enlaçando-o em um abraço tímido, gentil... Lentamente, ela fora correspondendo aquele beijo... Começando a compreender a magnitude daquele sentimento... Amor...

Chrno tinha confirmado aquilo que sentia e agora não podia mais parar, ele iria até onde aquele sentimento o guiasse. Finalmente se sentia completo, não importa se fosse humano ou demônio, sabia que seu lugar no mundo era com ela e nada mais... Aqueles lábios e corpo molhados, de uma mulher humana, aqueciam-no por dentro de tal forma que ele nunca havia experimentado em sua existência nos dois mundos. Ele, então, levou uma de suas mãos à cintura da jovem, puxando-a para si, enquanto correspondia ainda mais intensamente àquele beijo...

Rosette já o abraçava forte, sentindo perto de si o calor do corpo dele... que era tão macio e quente... Estar nos braços de Chrno a fazia sentir-se confortável, protegida... amada... Ela o beijava de forma intensa, acompanhando o ritmo do toque dele... Correspondia-lhe com todo o amor que recém-descobrira, o amor que sentia por Chrno. Aquele sentimento... agora ela entendia o porquê de sentir-se tão feliz ao lado de Chrno... O amava... para sempre...

Agora o demônio podia sentir todo aquele sentimento pelo corpo todo. Rosette o fazia ter vontade de protegê-la, de se abrigar eternamente naquele abraço macio e delicado... Suas mãos estavam agora explorando cada vez mais o corpo da jovem, junto com sua vontade de explorar cada vez mais aquela nova sensação. E, aos poucos, ele a abaixava na grama, de forma a ficar ajoelhado ao seu lado...

_- ... Rosette..._ - dizia suavemente ainda com o rosto bem perto do dela.

_- Chrno... Você está me saindo um belo de um safado hoje!_ - disse a garota, recuperando o seu sorriso quase infantil. Mas, ela estava muito feliz com aquela descoberta... E não queria largar nunca mais essa sensação... O calor de Chrno... que a nutria...

Chrno ficou ruborizado por um instante, mas logo em seguida respondeu:

_- Esperava o que de um demônio, linda militia Rosette Christopher?_ - disse, dando um singelo sorriso irônico. Não lhe restavam mais incertezas nem dúvidas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Chrno sentia-se leve com o calor da jovem. E aquilo lhe bastava...

_- ... O que eu esperava de um demônio? Ora, Chrno... você está sendo contraditório... Eu vi a sua face ficando rosadinha antes de ter falado sobre a sua natureza de demônio pervertido..._ - e ela sorriu, desafiando-o.

_- Somente você, Rosette, que conseguiu libertar esse demônio que tem a sua frente... _- Chrno ainda irônico, agora passou a outra perna por cima de militia, e se ajoelhou em cima dela.

_- Se me permitir, eu lhe apresento melhor ao grande demônio Chrno._ - disse, mais suavemente embora sorrindo, afagando-lhe a face.

_- Chrno... você não acha que tá abusado demais não?_ - disse, ruborizando-se levemente. Embora o demônio claramente percebia que por trás dessa pergunta de Rosette havia a permissão para a proposta que ele oferecera.

Chrno abriu um pequeno sorriso quando viu a jovem se ruborizar. Seu olhar agora estava um pouco mudado, por um momento ele explorou todo o corpo da jovem com os olhos.

_- Sinceramente... Não!_ - disse Chrno gentilmente, próximo aos ouvidos de Rosette, tocando os lábios em seu pescoço, e em seguida começou a beijar novamente a militia, de forma gentil e apaixonada.

Rosette abraçava Chrno e o puxava para si... Queria senti-lo mais próximo dela... Reter para sempre o calor daquele contato em sua memória... Beijava-o de forma apaixonada também, transmitindo-lhe todo o amor que sentia por ele... Para ela, não importava se Chrno fosse um demônio. Ela o amava pelo que ele lhe representava... Ela o amava por tudo que ele era... Por ele ser a pessoa que a confortava, que a protegia... E que mantia-lhe aquecido o coração...

Chrno desabotoou a camisa, para melhor sentir o corpo daquela humana que amava, suas carícias se tornaram mais ousadas, fazendo escorregar lentamente as roupas azuis já molhadas de Rosette, pelo seu corpo de mulher... Beijava intensamente seus lábios, pescoço e descia cada vez mais... de forma a transmitir todo amor que ele tinha por aquele ser único que habitava seu mundo agora... Aquele ser que, ironicamente, ele só pôde encontrar em outro mundo, em outra espécie, tão semelhante a ele. Ele se deita ao seu lado, aconchegando-se próximo aos seios dela... como uma criança...

_- ... Rosette..._ - ele queria prolongar ao máximo aquele momento... Tinha medo do destino certo que eles tinham. _- Eternidade..._ - sussurrava baixo para si mesmo, mas a jovem pôde ouvi-lo.

_- Shh..._ - sussurrou Rosette, colocando um de seus dedos nos lábios de Chrno. _- Eternidade... são todos os momentos que nós vivemos juntos..._ - então, a jovem sorriu meigamente para o seu companheiro, o seu amor.

Chrno fechou os olhos e beijou gentilmente aquela mão de Rosette... e voltou a acariciar o corpo da jovem...

_- Teremos nossa eternidade hoje..._

O sol começava a se pôr e o céu se tornava vermelho, refletindo no lago dezenas de cores, como se tal união originalmente pecaminosa estivesse agora sendo abençoada, pela natureza que os cercavam... Tornando aquele momento eterno, e aquele amor... um verdadeiro sonho. Eternidade eram os momentos que Chrno e Rosette passaram na companhia um do outro e o sentimento que sentiam... Que transcendia a origem do bem e do mal, parando onde os seres eram um só e só existia amor. Eles eram um só, unidos pelo destino e eternizados pelo amor...

**OWARI**

* * *

**Notas dos autores**

**Anna:** Foi MUITO divertido escrever esse fanfic! Eu simplesmente me apaixono pelo Chrno toda vez que ele fala "Rosette" e a olha com aquele olhar suave e sorriso lindo que só ele tem! E fazer a Rosette foi deveras interessante :) Ela é tão divertida... e possui uma alegria contagiante, uma coragem e uma força de vontade incríveis. Por isso, a Rosette é uma das minhas personagens favoritas! É claro que o Chrno também, eu também adoro muito o Chrno...

Mas, eu simplesmente AMEI esse fanfic:) Espero escrever mais Chrno Crusade com o Diogo!!! XD

Espero que vocês gostem:)

**Samehader:** Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre Chrno Crusade, apesar de ser um dos meus animes favoritos (e da Ana também)... e adorei MUITO escrever essa fanfic, que surgiu na minha frente meio que do nada, e foi muito prazeroso escrevê-la junto com a Ana, que já é experiente em fanfics.

Essa é quarta fic que escrevo, e a segunda que finalizo... e uma das que me deixaram mais satisfeito :)

Fazer o Chrno é muito bom, embora eu já tivesse uma facilidade com personagens assim, que recuperei no decorrer da fic, vamos dizer que relembrei como é bom escrever!! A Rosette também é um personagem de carisma enorme, eu acabei de escrever adorando ela ainda mais:)

Resumindo... AMEI tudo nessa fic, espero que seja prazeroso para vocês lerem assim como foi para mim escrever, e espero no futuro escrever mais Chrno Crusade com a Ana :)


End file.
